La Flor roja
by Blankaoru
Summary: ¿Tendrá razón Tae?... pero no puedo creer que pueda gustarle a un hombre como él. ¿O si? ¡¡ONE SHOT! Ken/Kao


**La flor roja.**

**Acto Único**

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Ehh?-

Fue algo tan sutil que Kaoru no supo si lo había imaginado o no. Pero lo cierto es que cuando se volvió, no vio a nadie detrás de ella.

Salió de la cocina, cargando una cubeta para llenarla de agua en el pozo, cuando dando un respingo, se topó con Kenshin, su nuevo compañero dentro de la enorme casa de la familia Kamiya.

-Ehh… hola, Kenshin.-

-Buenos días, señorita Kaoru.-

Kenshin siguió barriendo el patio y Kaoru, nerviosa, pensó que había olvidado que tenía a ese sujeto viviendo con ella desde hacía dos días en la casa.

-Por eso he sentido una presencia a mis espaldas hace un rato. Quizá Kenshin buscaba la escoba para barrer.-

Miró de reojo hacia el patio y sorprendida, notó que él ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada.

-¿La puedo ayudar? Eso debe ser muy pesado para usted.

La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al sentir esa voz masculina tan cerca de ella. ¡Kenshin estaba a su lado!

Rió nerviosa.

-Jeje… no te preocupes… yo puedo sola.-

-Pero ya no está sola, yo la puedo ayudar.

-Hem… -

Kenshin no esperó a que ella lo pensara. Tomó la cubeta, la metió en el pozo y luego la sacó rebosante de agua, como si no pesara nada. Luego la llevó hasta la cocina. Kaoru lo siguió.

-No tenías para qué molestarte, Kenshin. No es tan terrible si lo hacía yo. Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.-

Kenshin no dijo nada. Simplemente le sonrió y regresó a sus labores en el patio, sacando algunas hojas, un poco de basura y ordenando lo que había allí. Kaoru lo miraba desde la cocina, que limpiaba.

-Tal vez, después de todo, me hacía falta un hombre en casa. Uno que no fuera un traidor como ese sirviente del que Kenshin me salvó.- reflexionó en voz baja mientras miraba al pelirrojo desde la ventana.

Lo había conocido hacia un par de noches, cuando ella hacía guardia para dar con el difamador de su escuela de kendo. Kenshin caminaba por la calle, solitario y portando una espada y ella lo confundió por el arma. En realidad, no creía que alguien del tamaño de Kenshin hiciera mucho daño, pero a veces, las cosas cambiaban con una espada en la mano.

Al final, resultó que Kenshin no era el difamador de su escuela, sino quien desentrañó el misterio que rodeaba al falso Battousai: se trataba del hermano del sirviente de Kaoru, con quien planeó difamar la escuela para espantar a los estudiantes y dejar a Kaoru indefensa. La obligarían a firmar unos papeles y se harían de su propiedad para instalar una casa de juegos, despojándola de lo único que le quedaba a la chica.

Pero Kenshin no era bueno sólo investigando. Era mejor peleando. La defendió, dejó en el suelo a una veintena de tipejos que iban dispuestos a machacar a la joven si se negaba a firmar, y encima se dio la maña de entregar a todos a la policía. Después, haciendo gala de una humildad increíble, lejos de pedir algo a cambio, le ofreció a Kaoru una disculpa por tanto jaleo, le deseó buena suerte e hizo ademán de irse.

-Pero no podía permitir que se fuera. Se veía tan solo. No podía dejar que se fuera así como así.- pensó Kaoru limpiando una cubierta de mesa en la cocina.- Debe estar tan solo como yo. Qué bueno que aceptó quedarse aquí conmigo.-

Afuera, Kenshin acabó de limpiar el patio y silbando, miró en rededor buscándose otro quehacer. Descubrió unas mantas sucias… decidió consultar a Kaoru sobre la posibilidad de lavarlas.

-¡No puedo creer que haya tanto quehacer aún!- exclamó la chica tomándose la cabeza.- Claro, estuve tan ocupada antes, que descuidé la casa.-

-¿Entonces, las puedo lavar?-

Kaoru lo miró con una sonrisa tierna.

-Kenshin, no tienes que esforzarte tanto. Eres mi invitado, no puedo permitir que trabajes tanto.-

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Soy yo quien no encuentra las palabras para agradecer el techo y la comida que usted me ofrece. Permítame, por favor, serle útil. No hay nada que desee más.-

Suspirando, la joven asintió.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, ven. Te indicaré donde estás las cosas del lavado.-

Se pasaron toda la tarde limpiando la casa y al día siguiente descansaron de tantos esfuerzos. Tomaron te, se contaron algunas historias y cocinaron juntos. Fue un día agradable. Por la tarde, Kaoru esperó a que llegaran los estudiantes para retomar las clases.

Aparecieron cincuenta hombres jóvenes y Kaoru los miraba alelada. ¡Nunca antes su escuela tuvo tanta gente! ¡Qué orgulloso se sentiría su padre si pudiera verla!

Y de pronto… algo aguó la fiesta.

-No estoy interesado en tomar estudiantes. En esta escuela de imparte el estilo Kamiya Kasshim Ryu, a cargo de la señorita Kamiya. Hasta pronto.-

Luego de pronunciar ese pequeño discurso, Kenshin se fue al interior de la casa a buscar algo y los hombres reunidos en el patio de la casona se esfumaron. Querían tener el estilo demoníaco de ese pelirrojo letal y no el afeminado de la señorita Kamiya. Así pues, Kaoru se encontró sola, frente a la nada, y con ganas de matar a alguien.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Nuevamente esa sensación en la base del cuello. Kaoru se volvió y no vio a nadie en la puerta.

-¿Kenshin?- musitó. Pero era imposible. Él lustraba las tablas del pasillo.

Suspiró. Llevaban un mes juntos. Era sencillo vivir con él. Lo servicial no se le quitaba. Su casa brillaba, siempre había ropa limpia, golosinas en la despensa y cosas deliciosas que comer, a pesar de la simpleza de sus ingredientes. ¡Se había ganado la lotería con el pelirrojo!

Pero pensó que tal vez él pudiera aburrirse de todo eso. Y ella se quedaría sola, a cargo de un dojo que seguía sin estudiantes. ¡Malditos hermanos Hiruma! El desprestigio de su dojo había sido tal, que nadie se acercaba a él. Por suerte Kaoru trabajaba en otro dojo más grande, como instructora dos veces por semana, o moriría de hambre.

-Oye Kenshin, tengo una idea. ¡Vamos a comer a Akabeko esta tarde! ¡Nos lo merecemos!-

Él había sonreído y se había ofrecido a pagar la cuenta.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero vamos pronto. Iré a arreglarme.-

Kaoru no tenía muchas oportunidades de ir a un lugar especial. Su vida transcurría entre el dojo Maekawa, el centro de abastos y… y… y nada más. Decidió arreglarse, asi que sacó uno de sus kimonos favoritos, se peinó con esmero y se echó un poco de perfume. Pero muy poco, porque era sólo para que lo oliera ella. Por si acaso, se puso un poco de brillo labial.

Afuera, Kenshin la esperaba con un gi nuevo en comparación al que usaba todos los días. Kaoru le sonrió y notó un rubor leve en sus mejillas. Pero ella no creía que un hombre mayor se ruborizara con una chica como ella. Lo atribuyó al reflejo de su cabello rojizo.

El pelirrojo se veía un poco confuso.

-Oro… or… hem… ¿será un atrevimiento obsequiar una flor?-

Kaoru notó que en la palma de Kenshin había una maravillosa flor roja. La joven, sin pensarlo mucho, la agradeció y la colocó entre medio de sus cabellos.

Llegaron a la ciudad muy animados y pasearon un rato. En el parque se sentaron a ver a la gente pasar y después fueron a Akabeko. Muy servicial, Kenshin procuró que Kaoru estuviera cómoda y pronto apareció Tae, la dueña del local y amiga de Kaoru.

-¡Kaoru, qué sorpresa verte por acá!… Oh… y usted debe ser el señor Himura. He oído mucho de ustedes. Así que viven juntos, ¿no?-

Encantador, Kenshin sonrió de una manera que Tae por un momento pensó que ese hombre no era de este mundo. No tanto por el cabello rojo y sus extraños y fascinantes ojos violeta, sino por la expresión de éstos. Nunca antes había visto tanta inocencia en una mirada. Se preguntó si Kaoru sería conciente del hombre al que tenía por acompañante.

-Entonces yo pediré esto… y esto también. - le comentó la joven a su amiga, indicando el menú. Kenshin pidió lo mismo.

Tae los observó discretamente desde su puesto de dueña. Estaba intrigada con el pelirrojo. Al rato ellos se fueron y la dueña del restaurante se quedó pensando en su amiga.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kaoru fue al mercado, dejó a Kenshin esperando algo en un puesto y pasó a saludar a Tae. Conversaron unos momentos e inocentemente, Tae preguntó:

-¿Y estás de novia con el señor Himura?-

-¿Ehh?- Kaoru no entendía. -¿Yo de novia?-

-Ya me oíste. Eso es lo que te pregunté.-

-Pero… ¡no! Yo no… es decir… imposible.-

-Qué extraño. Yo ayer pensé que lo estaban.-

-No, no, Tae. Con Kenshin sólo somos amigos. Él es muy amable conmigo. Y simpático.-

-Pero… ayer te veías muy linda. Hacía tiempo no te veía vestida así.-

-Oh, bueno, ya sabes, arreglarse de vez en cuando, un poco, no está mal… -

-Y esa flor roja que traías se te veía muy bien.-

-Ese fue un detalle de Kenshin. Me la regaló y… -

-¿Y sabes lo que significan las flores rojas cuando las regala un hombre?-

Kaoru se echó un poco hacia atrás.

-Claro. Es un lindo gesto.-

-Es más que un lindo gesto, Kaoru. Una flor blanca, por ejemplo, significa que te ofrecen su amistad, pura y sincera. Pero si es roja, indica apasionamiento. -

-¿Ehh? Estás bromeando.-

-No bromeo. Pregúntale a cualquiera, te responderá lo mismo.-

-Pero… quizá Kenshin no lo sabe tampoco.-

-Yo creo que le gustas a Himura. De eso estoy segura.-

-No, es imposible. Tae, el es muy mayor. Tiene veintiocho años. Y yo diecisiete… -

-¿Y?…-

-No… él no… él no puede sentir eso por mí. Además, se irá en cualquier momento. Él mismo me lo dijo. "Me quedaré una temporada" -

Tae miró suspirando a su amiga.

-Eres un caso perdido, y eso es culpa de tu padre que no te enseñó nada de la vida, aparte de dar de golpes con la espada de bambú. Pero abre bien los ojos y pon atención. Estoy segura de que te llevarás una sorpresa con ese hombre de cabello rojo.-

Kaoru salió del restaurante un poco mareada, porque lo que le decía Tae no podía pasar. ¿Kenshin enamorado de ella? Por favor, qué locura.

Lo divisó en un puesto seleccionando fruta. Iba a acercarse cuando alguien la detuvo.

-¿Conoce usted al señor Himura?. Le he visto venir con él anoche, por estos lados.-

Se trataba de un anciano. Kaoru asintió.

-Es mi amigo. - fue la respuesta.

El anciano sonrió.

-Tengo una nieta de la edad suya, a la que el señor Himura ayudó muy valiosamente. Nos salvó la vida a todos y a pesar de que quisimos recompensarlo, no aceptó. Mi nieta luego le ofreció quedarse en nuestra casa por unos días pero declinó la idea. Se excusó y se fue.-

-Ya veo… ¿Y eso hace cuánto?-

-Unos dos meses. Usted debe ser muy afortunada si es su amiga. Él es una persona muy noble y sobretodo leal. Estoy seguro de que les irá bien.-

-Si desea hablar con él, puede venir a nuestra casa cuando quiera.- ofreció Kaoru, pero el anciano se negó.

-No quisiera incomodarlo con mis palabras de gratitud. Me da la impresión de que le cuesta aceptar la bondad de lo demás aunque él la brinda a manos llenas. Por favor, hágale llegar mis saludos y respetos y si él tiene algún problema y usted no sabe qué hacer, hágamelo saber. Ayudaré con discreción.-

El anciano le extendió a Kaoru una tarjeta y se retiró. La joven se quedó pensando en sus palabras y luego en las de Tae.

Antes, Kenshin no aceptó vivir en casa de una joven. Pero lo había hecho ahora con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería cierto que a él le gustaba ella?.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue al mercado. Con una sonrisa, Kenshin le mostró una fruta y luego se fueron a casa.

Se dedicaron a ordenar la despensa y luego se sentaron por ahí. Un poco nerviosa en su presencia, por todo lo que pasaba por su mente, Kaoru preguntó.

-¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?-

-¿Oro?-

El pelirrojo dejó su taza de te en sobre el piso del pasillo. Kaoru observó atentamente su reacción.

-Dime por qué.-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué quiere saberlo?-

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-Pues porque se me ha ocurrido preguntarte. Dime por qué.-

-Pues… - Kenshin cerró la boca, nervioso. Luego miró al patio y tomó aire.- Pues yo… usted me lo ofreció.-

-Eso ya lo sé, tonto… pero quiero saber por qué te quedaste conmigo siendo que antes te hicieron el mismo ofrecimiento y dijiste que no.-

Kenshin se ruborizó un poco. Muy poco. Pero Kaoru notó su reacción.

-Pensé que estaba bien quedarme aquí… que podría estar tranquilo, disfrutando de su compañía. Usted estaba sola… yo podría ayudarla a cambio de mi estadía. Claro que si usted considera que yo debo marcharme… -

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir Kaoru.- No… no quiero decir eso. Estamos muy bien así, me agrada que vivas conmigo. No quiero que te vayas.-

El pelirrojo sonrió y volvió a tomar su taza. Kaoru le dio un sorbo a la suya y así se quedaron.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru se volvió rápidamente. Esta vez si vio algo. Una sombra.

Salió al patio y vio a Kenshin con una canasto lleno de ropa recién sacada del tendedero.

-¿Viste a alguien aquí?-

Kenshin puso cara de no entender. Luego, con un gesto de inocencia, contestó.

-Estamos los dos solos.-

Kaoru se sintió un poco tonta. ¡Era obvio que estaban los dos solos! Se pegó un golpecito en la cabeza y regresó al interior de su habitación, donde ordenaba la ropa de entrenamiento que tenía. Entonces sus ojos notaron, cerca del suelo, el pétalo diminuto de una flor roja.

Sonrió. Apasionamiento, le había dicho Tae, que significaba eso. Se dio nuevamente un golpecito en la frente.

-¡No pienses esas cosas, Kaoru! ¡No está enamorado de ti! Oh… no debí dejar que Tae me metiera cosas en la cabeza.-

-¿Señorita Kaoru?-

Asustada, Kaoru se dio la vuelta. ¡Debía parecer loca hablando sola!.

-Hem… dime, Kenshin… -

El joven traía un pequeño florero donde una flor roja, con muchos pétalos y hermosa como ella sola, se encontraba.

-Pensé que podría gustarle.-

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y recibió el sencillo presente. Nuevamente el rojizo apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo, quien un poco torpe, se retiró. Kaoru lo observó marcharse y entonces observó que los pétalos de esa flor eran como el que ella encontró en su cuarto.

¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí? Era un pétalo pequeño. Quizá llegó traída por el viento. Quizá… quizá Kenshin la estaba espiando cuando ella tuvo esa sensación y se retiró cuando ella se volvió. Quizá el pétalo cayó de la flor en ese momento… y mientras ella salía del dormitorio, él simulaba cargar una canasta de ropa.

-Tae, Tae… cómo te odio.- pensó.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Así que tú eres el galán que regala flores a mi amiga.-

-¿Oro?-

Kenshin estaba solo con Tae. Kaoru se había retrasado en unas compras, porque quedaron de juntarse en Akabeko.

-Kaoru se ve muy contenta últimamente. Me pregunto si tienes algo que ver en todo esto.

-Ehh… no lo sé.-

-Pero dime, ¿acaso te gusta ella?-

Kenshin titubeó ante la pregunta.

-Kaoru es muy linda, ¿no crees?-

-Es hermosa.- respondió el pelirrojo en voz baja.- Pero por favor… no le comente que he dicho esto de ella. No quisiera que se sintiera incómoda conmigo. Ella sólo merece bondad, no molestias por parte de un hombre tonto.-

-Cuenta con ello, muchacho.- le dijo Tae. - Me retiro… Kaoru debe estar por llegar.-

Kenshin se quedó a solas, mirando a la gente que pasaba frente a él. Kaoru llegó azorada con un paquete en las manos.

-Lo siento, no debí retrasarme… -

-No se preocupe. ¿Pedimos algo?-

Kaoru miró sonriente a Kenshin.

-Desde luego.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru ya ni se inmutó cuando sintió la presencia a su espalda. Hacía unos días escuchó un suspiro leve, y había divisado unos cabellos rojos por ahí y otro día descubrió el blanco trozo de un hakama gastado asomándose por la puerta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Y entendía ese comportamiento, porque él se sentía un poco indigno de ella, a juzgar por las palabras que escuchó oculta tras una pared, en complicidad con su amiga Tae el día anterior en Akabeko.

Ahora sabía que nuevamente la observaba, y lejos de molestarse, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-No está tan mal.- se dijo. -Después de todo, es agradable todo esto.- luego, sin volverse y hablando en voz alta exclamó:- ¡Oye, Kenshin, tengo problemas con esta masa. Ayúdame con un poco de agua!

El corazón del pelirrojo dio un salto espectacular al ser descubierto. Pero como si nada, se acercó a ella.

-Dígame cuánta necesita.-

-Con un poco estaré bien. Sí… así mismo. Gracias. Puedes volver a lo tuyo. No hay problema.-

Ruborizado, Kenshin asintió. Supo que ella ya lo sabía, pero fue incapaz de decir algo.

-Oro… -

La joven entonces se volvió a sonreírle.

-Eres muy guapo, Kenshin. Y gentil. Espero que quieras quedarte una larga temporada por acá. Yo estaré encantada de que decidas hacer de éste tu hogar.-

El nerviosismo de Kenshin se reemplazó por una agradable sensación de tranquilidad.

-¿No le molestaría, en verdad?-

-Lo que me molestaría es que te fueras, sin siquiera avisar.-

-Tenga por seguro que no lo haré.- respondió él, mirándola a los ojos.

Kenshin regresó a su lugar tras la puerta, sin molestarse por ocultarse esta vez. Sintió el rubor en su rostro pero no le importó. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Esa noche Kaoru encontró sobre su futón una nueva flor roja. Y ya no dudó más de su significado. Con cuidado la dejó junto a su cabecera, para verla al despertar y distinguió una sombra menuda haciendo guardia un momento fuera de la puerta. Ya la había visto antes… y de otra persona le daría miedo, pero de él no.

-Gracias.- dijo al aire.- Y quiero que sepas que esperaré el día en que puedas decirme de frente lo que la flor significa.-

La sombra asintió y silenciosa, desapareció. Kaoru cerró los ojos y entonces, profundamente, como nunca antes, cayó en un dulce sueño, sintiendo que por primera vez sus mejillas se teñían del rojo color de la flor, soñando y soñando con el día en que el obsequio fuera reemplazado por palabras de amor.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**Fin acto único**_

_**Octubre 24, 2008.**_

Notas de autora.

Hola!!

Un nuevo fic, simple y tierno. Ahh… ya estaba un poco estresada con "Donde puedas Amarme" Eso me pasa por convertir al protagonista en un villano.

La idea se me ocurrió leyendo hace poco el fic de una amiga, "Obviedades", de Adazmerize, donde narra que Kaoru analiza las palabras de Jinei Udo o Sombrero Negro, cuando se refiere a ella como "La mujer de Kenshin". Es un fan fic muy cortito, pero pensé que sería interesante una historia donde es Kenshin el que se enamora primero de Kaoru y no al revés. Antes de la aparición de Yahiko y los demás.

Ahora me dedicaré a seguir con mi trabajo pendiente y a ver qué pasa con mi vida. Dentro de un mes y medio más me mudaré a una nueva casa y tal vez no pueda escribir durante algunas semanas, por eso estoy adelantando todo lo que puedo.

Un beso gigante a todas y cada una y cada uno de los que me escriben. Los quiero mucho.

Blankiss.


End file.
